Truth or Dare: Let the games begin
by Disneynerd7
Summary: Finn and the crew are bored. What do they do/ Play Truth or Dare of course!


**Hey? So…Sup my Keepers! The last time I updated it was like before Spring Break of 6** **th** **grade. Now I'm in 7** **th** **grade and I only have 14 days left of school. Oops. BUT I AM ALIVE AND I WANT TOMORROWLAND AND PITCH PERFECT 2 TO COME OUT NOW!**

 **Maybeck: Sorry for the fangirl attack.**

 **Finn: It was not planned.**

 **Amanda & Willa: But it's okay because she's updating.**

 **Amanda & Willa: Jinx! Jinx Again!**

 **Me: Yes, BECAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER!**

 **All: STOP PLEASE!**

 **KK on to the story.**

 **Disclaimeronia: I don't own KK**

 **Finn's POV**

All of the Keepers went to go see Tomorrowland, for the sixth time because it is amazing. After that, we went back to my house to have some fun.

"Hey guys, let's play… TRUTH OR DARE," Maybeck said. We were really bored, so we decided to play. I quickly shot a look at Amanda; we've been secretly dating for a month. Man, I could remember it like it was yesterday.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _I was walking Amanda home from our first date at Downtown Disney where I, luckily, didn't get caught. It was only 3 in the afternoon, so I suggested that we go back to my house and watch a movie. She said yes and we started watching Aladdin. We were at the end where Aladdin spun Jasmine around in his arms._

" _I could do that so much better," I said, trying, and failing, to sound cool._

" _I wanna see you try," She challenged._

" _Is that a challenge?" I retorted, standing. Following my lead, she stood up and put her hands on my shoulders while I put my hands on her waist._

" _Yea," She whispered, then I lifted her up and spun around. I, being the klutz I was, tripped on the rug and fell on my back, Amanda on top of me. Thankfully, my mom wasn't home, or else she would've ruined my moment. Our laughter rang throughout the room, her smile was beautiful and I couldn't help myself, I kissed her. What I didn't expect was her kissing me back. We broke apart and smiled._

" _See?" I asked, smiling like a doofus._

" _Yep," I kissed her cheek. "You can do that much better than a cartoon."_

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Hello? Earth to Whitman? MAN DOWN! I NEED ASSISTANCE! CALL BACKUP!" Maybeck said.

"I'm alive. I'm alive," I say, rolling my eyes. "What did I miss?"

"I asked you Truth or Dare," Philby said.

"Oh, um…Dare," I say.

"I dare you to pick up Amanda and spin her around, but you have to fall on your back and kiss her."

"Ugh why am I involved in this?" Amanda acts. She's so cute when she does that.

"Because he loves you," Maybeck teases, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"I do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"ENOUGH!" Willa yells. She gets scary sometimes. "Just do the stupid dare."

"Yes ma'am," I say. You already know the drill. Right when I was about to kiss her though, my mom yells down to us.

"What was that noise?"

"Nothing! Philby just fell out of his chair from laughing!" I yell back.

"What was he laughing at?"

"PINEAPPLES!" Jess yells.

"What?" My mom asks.

"Inside joke!" We all answer. She then closes the door.

"Now, back to business," Said Maybeck. Amanda rolls her eyes at him. I lift my head up and kiss her, my hand cupping her face. We get a lot of whistles and a few "Down boy"'s from Maybeck.

"See? It's not so bad," Philby teases as Amanda rolls off of me and we sit up.

"I wanna see you try," I retort. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Amanda laughing silently. I grab her hand and kiss her cheek. You should've seen their faces!

"Oh we didn't tell you? Must've slipped our minds. We've been dating for a month now," Amanda says.

"And that was a reenactment of our first kiss," I say in between my laughter.

"WHAT?" They yell.

"Better believe it," We say at the same time. She blushes and I wink at her.

"So Willa, Truth or Dare?" I ask, let the games begin.

 **TA DA! How'd you like it? This was actually on my laptop for a while. I hope you notice that my writing has progressed since I was in 6** **th** **grade. Yo** u **can see that every sentence** **doesn't start with I. Some of you were bummed that I decided not to write my Percy Jackson crossover, but I do have a separate account just for Percy Jackson. It's CamperofApollo if you want to check it out. This will be a multi chapter story so stay tuned for that as I will try to update most of my stories (from both accounts) by next week. See ya soon.**

 **~Kirbs (or just Disneynerd7)**


End file.
